New Friends or New Enemies
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: My 1st POM fic. Read and Review. NO FLAMES!


New Friends or New Enemies

It was a sunny afternoon in the central park zoo and everyone had already left the zoo for the day.

Mom: "We had a great day today!"

Child: "Mommy, I want to see the penguins again!"

Alice: "Oh no dear. The zoo is closing, but you can come back tomorrow."

The child jumped with glee as the mom led her out. Alice sighed with relief.

Alice: "Oh finally! I thought they'd never leave! Now to load these animals to their habitats, because that's what we need; more dirty animals. OKAY, FRANK! BRING THEM IN!"

_**Penguin habitat**_

The four penguins were playing one of their card games.

"Looks like you owe me three fish Rico."

"Aww!"

Rico coughed up three whole fish and slid them to Skipper.

"I don lik tis game."

"You were the one who wanted to play it."

Then Marlene bursts though the door excitedly.

"You guys! Guess what?"

"What? Dr. Blowhole wants revenge, does he? Well, I don't think that…"

"No! Not that. The zoo is getting new animals."

Then all of the penguins gasped in shock.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"_New _animals?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Don't you see what's going on? Of course the new animals are Dr. Blowhole's minions. And when we're vulnerable by their cuteness or something like that, he will attack us! Oh that porpoise freak is very clever."

"Wait, what? That is the craziest thing I've ever heard. Look, I saw Alice place the new animals in their habitats already. Maybe we should give them a visit."

"You know Skipper; they may not be Dr. Blowhole's minions. They may be mutant animals that came to the zoo to slowly devour us all in a matter of weeks thus creating a super mutant creature that will terrorize New York and destroy it all in one month." Kowalski freaked about while drawing a mutant animal over New York. Everyone gave him a strange look before private chirped in and said;

"Maybe they're friendly!"

After he said that, he was smacked in the back of the head by Skipper.

"You _can_ go over and visit them, but just remember, Marlene; when Blowhole has you in his clutches, I'll be waiting to tell you 'I told you so'"

"Right. I'm just gonna head on out now. I'll yell if he comes."

Then she headed out through the fishbowl entrance.

_**Slasher Exhibit**_

"Wow! Big crate." Marlene said excitedly. "I wonder what it could be."

She walked slowly towards it until the side burst open. Two voices piped up with New Yorker accents.

"Hey! Where are we?" A male voice said.

"This is _so _weird." A female voice said.

Marlene then piped up and said, "Hey! Welcome to the central…"

She was interrupted when she heard shrieks from the crate.

"Who said that? Are you going rob us? I have a weapon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going to rob you."

Then the two animals peeped out of the crate and slowly came out. They were slasher cats. She was surprised what they looked like. The male slasher was skinny and green eyed. His fur was yellow with brown strips and a dark brown tip on his tail. Strangely enough, he had with him a coffee cup from Starbucks with him. Then there was the girl who was skinny like the guy, but with gray fur, light blue eyes, thin, and very sharp claws.

"Oh, it's just a resident. Sorry about that outburst, but in this city we need to keep alert for robbers." The female slasher said.

Marlene looked at the two with concern and confusion.

"Do you mind telling us your name, miss?" The female asked.

"Oh right!" she said coming out of her trance, "My name is Marlene."

"My name is Stacy!" she said with a perky attitude.

"And my name is Carlos. How y'all doing?" he said with a flirtatious tone. All Marlene could do was giggle at his comment.

"So, maybe I could show you around." Offered Marlene.

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Yeah, let's get it on!"

Then all three started to walk around the zoo.

_**Nocturnal exhibit**_

"Uh, Skipper? What are we doing here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Private? We're looking for Blowhole's spies. That got to be somewhere around here."

_Clank! Bang! Clink!_

"What was that?" Exclaimed Private.

"Alright men, split up and circle the perimeter!"

The penguins then split up in different direction, except for private who stood there in fear.

"Oh dear! Um… who-who-who ever is out there, please don't hurt me!"

Then two black figures swooped down and tackled private. He tried to scream for help.

"Do you hear that men? It's the Private! He's in trouble! Move out!"

Then they slid over to the source of the screams. When they got there, what they saw shock them.

"Holy Guacamole!" exclaimed Skipper.

What they saw were two fruit bats on Private. One looked like a murderous fruit bat. He spoke with a light southern accent, brown and white fur, gray eyes, and sharp fangs and claws. The other looked exactly like the first, but tall with dark red fur, green eyes, and a muscular stature. He spoke in a Texas accent with a mix of Russian. The short one spoke first.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else." He said with a devilish smirk. "But seriously, who comes into someone's place without knocking first?"

"Well, who runs into someone for their own purposes?" Skipper retorted.

"Someone who needs to kill someone, that's what!" The tall bat said, making the penguins stand there in fear. After a couple of seconds, the two bats started to laugh.

"Oh, good golly, you guys are easy to scare!"

"Okay…?" Rico said in a hushed voice.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Nigel." He said.

"And I'm Roger." The tall one said, helping private up from the floor.

"Nice to meet you two, I guess." Private said, rubbing his back in pain.

Skipper then ran up to Nigel and bombarded him with random questions.

"Who do you work for? Do you know Blowhole? What are you hiding? Do you know Hans? Do you like snow cones? What's your business here?"

The poor fruit bat stood there trying to comprehend what the penguin said.

"Um, Skipper? Don't you think you should lay off the questions for now?" Kowalski asked concernedly.

"You're right, Kowalski. I guess we _could_ do that! But I'm not taking my eye off him." Skipper said, giving him the stink eye.

"Uh, okay. Could you show me around this place, ya know…if you don't mind?"

"Umm…Sure! We'll be glad to!" Private said.

Then they took their new friends out.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you. I'll be following your every move from when you sleep, eat, or go to the bathroom."

"Okay, now that's disgusting!" Nigel said, grimacing.

Then as the sun settled on the zoo, the animals pondered on one question; did they just make new friends or new enemies?


End file.
